Many homes and businesses receive data from the Internet via a cable or phone network, or via a wireless network. These dwellings may also receive video from a video network, such as a cable network, an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) network, or a satellite network. The dwellings may receive voice from a network. Alternatively, the dwellings may receive voice, video, and data from a single network. In some systems, the data, the video, and the voice may be provided by a fiber optic cable that feeds existing telephone lines that are wired into the dwellings. For example, a supplier of voice, video, and data may provide a broadband signal carrying the data, the video, and the voice into a neighborhood of dwellings. Within a dwelling, the broadband signal can be routed to a set top box device. The set top box device differentiates between the data, the video, and the voice. Content based on Internet data and video data can be displayed by a display device such as a television. Audio, including voice, can be played by speakers integrated with the display device. Transmitted data, video, or voice may be interrupted or corrupted by a hardware or software problem, such as a virus or a loss of signal quality. A user of a communications service typically requests prompt resolution of such problems.